Mooses Don't Boogie
Mooses Don't Boogie is a film by Cartoon Ringtone Studios. Plot The film takes place in 1943 Hollywood, during the silver age of cinema. An ambitious young moose named "Mail Mooseman" Mike (Tim Allen), who dreams of becoming a movie star, travels from his small state of Washington, D.C. to Hollywood. There, Mike finds animal talent agent Farley Wink (Frank Welker) and his secretary, a sassy and cynical (but stunning) lady actress named Ariana (Karen Allen), with whom Mike falls in love. Mike is admitted into a small role in Universal Pictures' "Phantom of the Opera," the latest film featuring child actor Pierre Pecky (Tara Cherendoff), "America's New Sweetheart, Next Lover of Children and Animals." He is enthusiastic until he realizes the role's insignificance. Determined to become more central, he takes matters into his own hands, turning his one line of "meep" into an impressive bit of music, but in doing so, he excites Pierre Pecky. He immediately orders Danny to have a bigger part, showing his "real animal nature," and sends his valet, Clark (Mark Dindal), (a massive, rigid parody of Erich von Stroheim's portrayal of Max von Mayerling from Sunset Boulevard) to make Mike a star by asking him, "How does the moose go?" with Mike answering "Meep" and Clark pushing him down saying "Very good." That night, Danny (along with his bull friend, Mucho La Boucha (Matthew Herried), a young lad he met when he first came to Hollywood) learns from the studio's original mascot, Moliére the Giraffe (John Rhys-Davies), that all of the other animals who came to Hollywood sharing Mike's ambitions (including Ariana) are reassigned to the supporting cast, playing stereotypical animal roles, while the humans assume central roles. Mike therefore organizes an impromptu dance session in an alley the next morning to remind the animals why they came to Hollywood. He convinces Ariana, with some difficulty, to resume her former practice of dancing and she joins them. Mike begins making plans to finally get some recognition. Pierre and Clark overhear him from afar. Believing that the animals provide a legacy to his stardom, Pierre thinks of a way to use Mike to use the spotlight on him and his friends. Pierre invites Mike to his apartment so he could apologize for what Clark did the other day. He even offers to call studio director Steven Spielberg to arrange for Mike and his friends to perform for him. Mike eagerly embraces his offer. He enlists the assistance of all the animals to get ready for a big show (even Ariana, who's starting to reciprocate Mike's feelings for her) just as a press conference for "Phantom of the Opera" takes place outside the soundstage. Darla Dimple and her valet, Max trap the animals and Pierre on the ark and flood the sound stage; the flood spills out and nearly destroys the studio. The animals and Pierre are blamed for the incident and are immediately fired. Darla promptly reveals her deception and Mike's part in it to everyone and rides off in her limousine laughing. Defeated and alone, Mike prepares to return to D.C. Ariana, however, realizes that, despite his mistakes, Mike brought back the hopes of her and her friends and she truly loves him. Callie the Canary convinces her to catch him at the bus stop before he leaves but she is too late. After the bus driver offhandedly insults the animals who tried and failed to be in the pictures, Mike changes his mind about going home and leaves. He conspires with Mucho to demonstrate the animals' skills one more time. Mike and Mucho sneak into the studio and invite their friends and Ariana to the premiere of Spielberg's film. While preparing backstage, Mucho snaps his tie, which alerts Clark. Mike is walked out to the roof of the theater and atop a giant Pierre balloon, where he is forced into a final meet with Clark. When all seems lost, they both notice the balloon is about to pop (with Clark now off it). Mike repeats Clark's question that was earlier asked to him ("How does the moose go?" "Meep?" Very good!"), then pops the balloon, sending Max (still tied onto it) away. Mike and Clark return to the theater just as the film ends and addresses the audience, informing them that he and his friends will sing and dance as requested. The others, thinking he will only ruin their lives more, leave only to be held back (literally) by Callie. After a small argument, Mike says that if they accept what the humans think of them they can leave (to the shock of the others). They say that "Life here for animals is a pits. We're always playing the scapegoat, quickly forgotten, always work for scale." (Puns, as these words are spoken by a gazelle, a canary--which "never forgets"--and a turtle, which has scales.) Mike asks them why they're still here, and explains that they can't forget the feeling they have when Jackson and Florence dance together, when Moliére plays music, or when Ariana sings. He reminds them that the people "cursed them, humiliated them, even slammed the door in their faces, but they haven't yet made the animals forget." Then Dexter "El Mustachio" Grande, a bull, remembers a fortune cookie paper saying, "they can smash your cookie, but you'll always have your fortune." At this, the animals perform a spectacular song and dance scene. Darla's outrageous attempts to stop them (trying to close the curtain, throwing light bulbs at Mike and Ariana, opening smoke canisters, trying to make Dexter fall into the crowd, smashing the control booth, and pulling "The GrandDaddy of All Switches") result only in enhancement to their performance and in pain to herself. The production number is a resounding success; Darla, trying to prove that she is the true star, recklessly screams at Mike through a microphone tangled on her back that "I should have drowned you all when I flooded the soundstage!!!" With her crime and true nature now exposed to the audience, Darla tries to save face by hugging Mike, but gets dropped down a trap door by Mucho while shouting out for Max (Max, drifting over Paris at this point, responds slowly to her call: "Oui, Miss Dimple!") C.J., the director, Flash Flannigan, and Pierre apologize to the animals for their misunderstanding over the flooding incident, assuring they will be making history through films. It is implied that the animals and Pierre not only get their jobs back at the studio, but are also given starring roles from then on, creating a number of amusing films such as The Phantom of the Opera, Singin' in the Rain, Casablanca, The Mask, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Witches of Westwick, Grumpy Old Women, Superwoman, Beetlejuice, Twisters, Batman & Robin, and Free Callie. It is revealed afterwards that Darla has still lost her fame due to her actions and still works as a janitor setting up a "The End" poster (with it falling down and wrapping around her). Characters *Mike, the main protagonist (Tim Allen). Originally a moose mailman in Washington, D.C., he travels to Hollywood to make his screen debut. In one scene, he visits Soundstage 28, where he encounters the Phantom of the Opera (Claude Rains as a cameo). *Ariana, the main deutaragonist (Karen Allen). She is the love interest of Mike. *Jackson Gazelle, a gazelle. His love interest is Florence, a turtle. *Florence Turtle, a turtle. Her love interest is Jackson Gazelle. *Callie Canary, a red robin. She is a lucky-go character. *Seinor Dexter "El Mustacho" Grande, a black bull. He is like T.W., although not a coward. He originally came to Hollywood to star in a pirate film. *Mucho La Boucha Bull, the film's main tritagonist. He is like Pudge, and acts as if Mike is his big brother. *Pierre Pecky, the film's child actor. He gives Mike and his friends the attention they deserve, and is rival to Darla Dimple. *Director Flash Flanningan, Phantom of the Opera's director. He claims to be the father of Pierre Pecky. *C.J. Longneck: The film's co-director. *Steven Spielberg: The Phantom of the Opera's director. During the credits, it is revealed that while working on The Mask, a note appears on the hat's feather stating that the film's Spielberg has died after years of filming.